Some Scars never Fade
by selflessXkindXbraveXhonest
Summary: Alex Eaton has known nothing but terror he entire life. Marcus never beat her as badly as he did Tobias but she suffered from the mental and sexual abuse. She craves freedom and security. She knows one person who can give her that, Tobias. Can she make it to him though? Can she survive Dauntless? Takes place between Tris and Four's initiation
1. Chapter 1

**Alex Eaton**

**Scars run deep**

Freedom. Security. Hope. These are the words that flash in my mind as I think about today. Today is the day of the aptitude test. Marcus has taught me what to do so that my result will be Abnegation. I plan on listening to him, because despite the monster he is I know he has access to my test records. I need to make it look like this is my home. That Abnegation is where my heart lies. I am burst from my thoughts though by the sound of footsteps. Marcus enters the room just as I am putting the breakfast on the table. "Good morning Amarie." he says. _Ugh Amarie_ _I hate the name he gave me. _ I am lost in thought when he suddenly slaps me, "I said good morning." he growled. "Good morning.. father." I say quietly holding my cheek. He demand I call him father even though in my thoughts he is just Marcus. "Get me my coffee." he says . I nod an hurriedly grab it, I must have been slow because when I come back he slaps me again. After a moment of silence Marcus speaks, "What will happen today?" he asks. It's such a innocent question but I know the way I must reply. "Today I will take my aptitude test. At the end my results will be Abnegation and I can spend my life here with you father." I must have sounded sulky because he suddenly stands up, "Amarie I have been gracious to you these past years but maybe you need to learn the lesson Tobias did." with this he stands up, drags me by the arm and takes me to his room. I fear what happens next.

As I enter school everything hurts. He beat me first with his belt then touched me. It was nothing new, he had been touching me since I was 13 but he rarely beat me. I said nothing though, over the years I have learned to stay silent and take the punishment. I don't really pay attention the rest of the school day and it's not until my name is called that I'm jolted back to reality. As I enter the room the first thing I notice is the mirrors. Mirrors are self indulgent in Abnegation so this was a treat for me. I take my time, inspecting myself in the mirror and I can't help but think, _I'm horribly ugly. _It's absurd really since people have told me that I'm beautiful but Marcus has it implanted in my head that I am some sort of ugly thing. I don't know how long I stand there in front of the mirror but I am jolted back to reality when the Dauntless man behind me clears his throat, "Have a seat he says." I walk over to the chair and "have a seat" as the Dauntless man said. I burn to ask questions but I resist the urge, curiosity is bad in Abnegation. Without another word the man plunges the needle into my neck and everything becomes black.

When I finish the simulation the man snorts, "Abnegation." he says, I nod, Marcus will be pleased. "Now go out and wait with the other stiffs." he says and I nod again silent. As I walk out of the room I wonder what to do. I can't stay here with Marcus, I just can't. Amity? No, I'm not nearly kind enough. Candor? Ya right. Erudite? Maybe, just maybe. That leaves Dauntless. I think about it and the more I think about it the more I wanna transfer there. By the time I reach home my mind is made up but I manage to convince Marcus that Abnegation is my true home. I do end up with a beating which makes the marks from earlier burn but it's worth it. _Hang on. _my mind tells me. Tomorrow I will be free.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake in my bed. I sit in my bed thinking about today. About today I will seal my fate as an Abnegation. Last night I decided that Abnegation was where I belong. I couldn't picture myself anywhere else. I shakily get up but soon fall back onto the bed. I make myself get up for a second time and somehow manage to make it to my closet. I throw on pants and a long sleeved shirt, so that nobody can see my bruises and scratches. I still don't know how I got in such a bad shape when suddenly I here an angry voice from downstairs, "Amaria!" Marcus calls, " Your friend Abigail is here!". I send a silent thank you to Abigail. Abigail is my best friend, she's the only person I have ever talked to about Marcus and she comes by every Thursday and Monday morning to pick me up. I hurriedly grab my bag and race downstairs, which makes my back burn. When I reach the door I find Abigail there, sure enough. Now let me tell you Abigail she's by far the prettiest girl ever. She has caramel colored skin and dark brown hair. She also has sea green eyes and bright pink lips, "Hey Ale…I mean Amaria!" she catches herself, and just in time. Marcus doesn't know that Abigail calls me Alex. "Bye dad!" I say and quickly rush out the door. "Let's go!" I cry racing for the bus, my pain momentarily forgotten. Abby and I both race for the bus and catch it just as its leaving.

" Big day today." I say. "Where are you going?" Abby asks. "Dauntless." I whisper every so quietly so that Abby had to strain to hear me. "What about you?" I say. She shrugs, "I don't really know yet." she says. Now I'm no Candor but I know that she lying to me, I don't press it though since Abby is the only friend I've ever had. Abby and I don't talk much the rest of the ride but we enjoy each other's company. When we get off I find myself in the familiar circular room. The five faction symbols are painted on the walls and in the middle sits the five choosing bowls. While everybody files in Max the main leader of Dauntless takes the stage.

He gives his whole future speech but I don't listen to it. Instead I'm focused on my father. He sits directly across from where I'm standing and we make eye contact. He expects me to look away and I do. Not know. I can't afford to make him mad, not when I'll be spending the rest of my life with him. By know most of the kids have chosen. Since my last name is near the front I will be one of the last people. I sit and wait, all the while slightly bouncing in anticipation. Finally I here Max cal my name.

"Amaria Lilia Eaton." he calls. I walk up to the bowls anxiously. I grab the knife and cut myself, the cut is very shallow but I'm not very fond of knives. I place my hand over the grey Abnegation stones. _This is It. _I tell myself, _Your whole life is now. You will live out your days with Marcus. You'll never be free of him. _I push these thoughts out of my mind and wait for the blood to drop. Suddenly I see a pair of eyes in the Dauntless crowd. The eyes, their so familiar they…. they look like Marcus's eyes. When I see my brother's eyes I gasp and in the last second my hand moves over the Dauntless coals with a sizzle. The Dauntless cheer and I look back at my father. I expect anger in his eyes but yet I see a sadness filling his whole face. I turn away though, what do I care? I am no longer Amaria Eaton. A mentally, sexually, and physically abused girl. I am know Alex Dauntless Initiate.

**Please feel free to comment! I am going to need two positive comments before I write the next chapter, also if you haven't go check out my other story Granddaughter of Jeanine. Anyway have a good day and keep reading!**

**P.s. I don't own Divergent or any of the characters from Divergent. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The trip to Dauntless can be described in one word. Hell.

As soon as the last person's blood dropped, the Dauntless raced for the door. The sudden full on sprint made my body scream. I pushed the pain away though and focused on breathing. _In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. _I run until I bump into an older Dauntless, "Watch it stiff!" he growls at me.

I gulp and back away towards the other 16 year olds, guess I should watch where I'm going. I'm pulled back to reality when the sound of a train horn echoes in my ear. I know what happens next but I still fear it. The train comes whirling by me anyway though and I see Dauntless members jumping on with ease. I take a shaky breath and start running beside the train. I don't hesitate when my arm reaches out to grab the handle bar.

I find myself in a cart of all 16 year olds. A hand reaches out to help me get up and I realize stupidly I was sitting on the ground the entire time. I look up and see a girls face staring back at me. She wear's the blue of an Erudite but she looks kind. Her eyes and skin are a chocolate brown but her hair is a bright blonde. I smile, "Thanks." I say.

She nods, "No problem. I'm Skylar, what's your name?"

I hesitate, _what is my name? _"Amari…" I stop, "Alex." I say.

She laughs, "You sure?" she asks with a chuckle. I find myself smiling, "Pretty sure." is all I can manage.

I look around the cart, 4 Erudite. 5 Candor. 1 Abnegation. I shake my head, It was a small group this year, maybe there will be more Dauntless born. I am jolted to the train car but a boy's voice.

"Hey Stiff!" he calls out, "You here to hand out selfless pamphlets?" he laughs at his own joke and another boy's voice joins in. I look up and see a boy who wears Erudite clothes. His hair is jet black, his eyes bright blue, his skin a tan color. For some reason his comment really rubs me the wrong way. I walk up to him, "What's your name?" I ask causally.

"Derik." he replies smugly.

"Well Derik…." I say carefully, He looks at me with a funny look in his eyes. _Poor stiff_. He is probably thinking. In a lightning flash I pull back my hand and punch him the nose. He reels back in surprise and I nod in satisfaction.

As he clutches his nose I walk back over to Skylar who flashes a smile at me before turning away. I turn away from all the people and face the outside, ready for whatever is coming my way.

I'm the first to see the Dauntless jumping off. "They're jumping!" I yell over the wind.

Everybody rushes up to see for themselves some nod, "Sure enough." Skylar mutters.

As we near the roof I can see the Dauntless beckoning to us, expecting us to jump! I don't know why but I don't question it I bend my knees send out a silent prayer and jump with all my might. I didn't have enough power, my legs gave out from under me and I fell short.

My hands gripped the edge of the roof so hard my knuckles were turning white. I could hear people rushing above me but nobody was coming to my aid. I hear a voice over the chaos, "Let her prove her Dauntless!" a man shouts, "Let's see her save herself." .

I let out a shaky laugh, _You can do this! _I try to give myself moral courage. You know the whole, "if you think you can you actually can." thing. I let out a small groan and pull myself up with my lat remaining shard of strength. As I lay on the roof gasping I see everybody staring at me. I look at myself and realize in horror that my shirt has ripped right in the center of my chest. Exposing my bra.

I quickly out my arms around my chest and move towards the back, embarrassment covering me from head to toe. A few seconds later a man at the front clears his throat after tearing his eyes away from me. "I'm Max!" he calls out, "Leader at Dauntless. More of our customs will be explained once you are inside. The way you get inside?" he says, "You jump." . He steps off the ledge and gestures to an empty hole behind him. I look down into it, It can't be death. Surely they wouldn't kill an initiate just for fun! I must have been feeling an adrenaline rush because I walk up to the hole.

"Ohhhh." Derik says form behind me, "Look at little Miss. Bra over here." he calls. Some other boys laugh but I ignore him, his teasing is the least I have to worry about right now I focus on the black hole stretching out before me.

Before I have anymore thoughts I close my eyes and jump into nothingness.

**Sorry about my lack of updating I couldn't get on for reasons I won't bore you with. I'm back now though and hopefully I won't be going anywhere! Thank you all for your support it means so much to me. **

**Cio! **

**SxKxBxH**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I land with a hard thud on a black net. I look around and see, what I assume, to be the Dauntless compound stretching before me. Dauntless men and women surround the net, and surround me. A hand reaches out to help me roll out. I take it gratefully and roll onto the ground.

"Your name?" A man asks.

"Alex." I say in a quiet voice. The man nods, he turns and yells, "FIRST JUMPER ALEX!"

The Dauntless around me cheer my name and I can't help but feel like I already belong. Dauntless was definitely the right choice.

Now that I get a close look at the man that helped me I realize he looks very familiar. When I reach his face I let out a tiny scream and flinch back. Some people look at me curiously but nobody says anything, gratefully. The man's hair is dark brown almost black. His skin is a tan color, his face oval, his eyes are what stopped me though. His eyes are the same blue and grey as my father, hard and cold. Suddenly my brain makes the connection. This, this is my brother Tobias Marcus Eaton. Well I didn't expect it to be this easy to find him but here he is.

I stand off to the side and watch the other's jump. Most of the Dauntless born jump near the beginning. Most of the transfer's jump near the end. When all is done and said I find out everybody's name. I make a mental list in my head.

· Skylar Randall, Erudite.

· Derik Wush, Erudite.

· Mason Lanter, Erudite.

· Wes Lippe, Erudite.

· Karman Deeds, Candor.

· Christopher Enly, Candor.

· Lilly Quex, Candor

· Rose Quex, Candor

· Zachery Tutne, Candor.

· Alex Eaton, Abnegation.

Skylar, Wes, and Karmen seem the best. I scan the Dauntless born, wondering if any are nice.

I don't have much time though because soon Tobias is walking us around the compound. My mind drifts though to memory's of him.

_"Tobias Eaton!" Marcus yells, "Get your sorry ass down here now!" I sit cowering in the tiny room we share. Tobias plants a kiss on my cheek, "I'll be fine Am." he says before walking downstairs. _

_I hear Marcus yelling and at some point I can here Tobias screech. It's all too much to bear, before I stop myself I run downstairs. I see Toby leaning against the couch, his back is bloody and a nasty bruise is forming on his arm already. Marcus stands behind him raising his belt back to strike him again. I run forward, "STOP IT MARCUS!" I cry, standing in between him, a belt, and Toby. H e looks down at me then lightning fast slaps me across the face, "Get back to your room." he tells me, menace lighting his eyes. I stand my ground though too afraid to speak, it infuriates Marcus. He grabs me spins me and around and pushes me next to Toby and before I can say anything he raises the belt on me. Tearing a hole through my grey Abnegation shirt. I let out a cry of pain. That was the first time he beat me, later that night he had violated me for the first time. I had been 10, going on 11. _

I'm snapped back to reality when Tobias claps his hand in front of my face. "Stiff!" he says, "I asked you a question. Where are we now?" he says, I look around we're all alone in a hallway. "A hallway." I say confused. He nods, "Why weren't you paying attention?" he says, "If you wanna make it here your reflexes have got to be razor sharp." I nod, wondering if this is the time to tell him. I shrug, at the least I'll drop a hint. "I'll keep that in mind Tobias." I say, my voice icy cold. Her glances at me, "How do you know my name?" he asks.

"Well I should know my own brother's name." I say, "Of course, you're not Tobias. The brother who loved me, cared for me, promised me he'd always be there. No your Four, cold hearted Dauntless prodigy."

Tobias looks at me, "Amaria?" he says, surprise lighting his voice. I'm not surprised he didn't know it was me, I had grown a lot since the last year I saw him. Even at 15, I had been a short girl with no beauty what so ever. Over the year though, my hair gained volume and thickness. I'm a fairly average size now and my physical appurtenance has definitely grown.

"You only have one sister." I said, a smile reappearing on my face. It was impossible for me to stay mad at Tobias, I was too happy to be reunited with him. I watch him waiting for his words. Telling me how happy he is that I've come. Glad that he can finally be reunited with his sister. What he says though throws me into a loop.

"You should never have come here." He says, his voice icy cold.

**OMG Your guy's support it soooooooo appreciated! I'm so glad my story is successful, sorta. I am so happy though! I wrote en extra long chapter just for you guys! Hope you enjoy!**

**~Cio**

**SxBxKxH**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

I stare at him in shock. All this time the only thing that would keep me going is knowing that one day Tobias and I would be reunited. As he stares at me with cold grey eyes I'm reminded of one of my most painful memories.

_I open the door as quietly as I can. I made a huge mistake, I was over at Abby's and her parents invited me to stay over there. I accepted not wanting to be rude but soon Marcus called and made it clear I was coming home._

_As I walk into the house as quietly as I can I see Marcus sitting in our only chair, a dull grey loveseat. Tobias had just transferred and Marcus was still fuming about it. "Where have you been?" he says, his voice quiet and clam. It scares me even more then if he would have yelled at me._

_"Abby's parents invited me to stay at their house." I said, "I didn't want to be rude and decline and it made Abby quite happy that I was staying. I'm sorry … father". I force the last word out and it tastes like bile coming from my mouth._

_He wasn't impressed by my apology. He beckoned to me, signaling for me to come over. I walk over to him, looking at the floor. I get on my knees in front of him and continue to face the floor. "Amaria I am severely disappointed in you." ._

_I nod my head obediently. "I am so sorry." I say, "How can I make it up to you?" I ask quietly, no trusting my voice to rise, if it did I would break out in yelling which would only make it worse. _

_"Come with me." He says standing up and heading towards the bedrooms. I follow silently knowing what will happen next._

_"Get out!" Marcus demands after he is done violating me. I walk towards the door when I turn around when he suddenly speaks. "You should never have come back." Marcus says, his icy blue grey eyes reminding me of Tobias too much to bear._

_I was 15. _

I slowly back away from Tobias, when he reaches out to bring me back I visibly flinch back.

After I flinch he looks at me as if I'm crazy, "I'll never hurt you Amaria." He says. I shake my head, he already has. I came here looking for him and now he doesn't want me. "My name's Alex." I say backing away swiftly. "Alex!" he calls, "Please I'm just trying to protect you!" he calls after me.

I turn around and stalks back to him. "I don't need protecting anymore." I say, controlling my voice, "I need my brother back!". I turn around swiftly and walk away before either of us can say something we regret.

I wander around the hallway's wondering where I'm going. Wondering why Tobias would do this to me. Maybe I shouldn't have come. Maybe Marcus was the better option. What if Tobias doesn't love me anymore?

Suddenly I bump into a man who look about the same age as Tobias. He has short brown hair, white skin, and cold grey eyes. His face is covered in piercings from his ears to his eyebrows to his nose. His arms are covered in ink so I can't see in itch of bare skin, there's something about him though. Something I can't quite place my finger on.

"Excuse me." I say shortly, in no mood to talk. He looks at me with interest, "I'm Eric." he says smiling at me. Something in him intrigues me, "Alex." I say holding out my hand. He shakes It, a little harder than I expected but I don't say anything.

"You wanna go for a walk?" he asks, still smiling. I nod, "Of course. I can't stay out too late though, I have training in the morning.". He nods, "Come on I can show you the Pire. It's pretty neat up there. I smile at him, "Well what are we waiting for!" I say and take off running. Though I have no idea what The Pire is I have a feeling I'll love I even more since Eric will be there.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

I snort in laughter as Eric tells another joke, we spend some time in The Pire and he was currently escorting me back to the dormitory. "You're so funny Eric!" I say still laughing, "How do you not have a girlfriend?" he shrugs and looks at me, "I guess none of them were as pretty as you." he says sweetly.

I just laugh and lightly punch him in the arm, we're at the dorm now and I can't help but feel disappointed. Eric seems like a nice guy. "I guess I'll see you later." I gush.

He nods and at the last minute leans down like he's going to kiss me but instead he whisper's something in my ear. His words make me shudder, "Your mine now." he whisper's, "Don't even look ay another boy." .

He walks away and at the last minute he turns around and smirks at me, "Have fun at initiation!"

I look at him. I head into the dorm and lay down on my bed. Maybe I'll fell better once my training has started in the morning. Hopefully not all Dauntless boys will be like this.

**What's up guys!**

**So I need your opinion should we pair up with Alex?**

**1) Eric**

**2) Zeke**

**3) Uriah**

**Post your opinion in the comments! **

**~Cio**

**SxBxKxH**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I wake from a restless sleep. As I open my eyes and see black I'm confused.

Where am I?

Where is Marcus?

Where is grey?

I come to a rude awakening when I remember the last day. I remember Eric's words and shudder. I'll show him, he can't boss me around. As I start to put on some Dauntless clothes I cam greeted by a cat whistle from, yippy, Derik. Man I hate this guy more and more everyday.

I ignore him though, throw on my Dauntless clothes and somehow find my way to the training room. There I am greeted by two sets of eyes. One blue and grey. One cold grey. Tobias and Eric.

As I look around I realize that I am one of the last initiates to arrive. I'm not late though which is good. "Listen up!" Four shouts once everybody here. "Today will be phase one of your training. Phase one is physical combat. Phase two is mental. Phase three is physiological. Today though we will be learning how to shoot a gun."

He waltz over to a table where say 20 guns lay. Picks one up and loads it slowly showing us every step. Once he's done loading it he walks over to the targets. "Watch closely because I'll only show you once." he says.

I scan his stance, his should back. Neck slightly raised. One eyes close as he aims. His feet planted steady on the ground as he fires. The sound of the gun shooting startles me and I jump back slightly. "Grab a gun and go!" Eric shouts, speaking for the first time.

I am the only one who understands him. I walk towards the guns and choose one at random, when I turn round though all the others are frozen in shock. "Get moving!" Eric shouts again pushing Skylar towards the guns.

This gets them going and in no time people are lined up shooting at the targets. Nobody even comes close and one kid almost blew his arm off. While everybody shoots though I just stand there. I'm watching everybody else shoot. My mind whirls, _Skylar's feet are too far apart. _I set my feet apart, just short or being parallel with my shoulders. _Derik's shoulder's are too hunched. _I bring my shoulder's up. I recall how Tobias bent his neck slightly before he shot. I try to copy his stance, neck slightly out. "Come on stiff!" Tobias shouts and I realize I'm the only person who hasn't shot yet. I close one eye, look at the center of the target and fire.

I jump back slightly at the sound and the shake in my hands but when I look up I see that my bullet has hit, not the outside ring, but the one right next to that. I smile to myself, maybe I was cut out for Erudite.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

By the time we break for lunch I'm able to hit the center of the target with one hand on my gun. As I grab some lunch from the cafeteria I see Skylar, Wes, and Karman sitting with some people who look to be about Tobias's age. As I walk over I spy two boy's, brother probably, who are really hot.

One is a year older than me, his skin is a tan color, his head a oval shape. His eyes are a bright copper color and his hair brown hair is tousled in a careless but cute way. The other is a year younger than me it looks like. He has the same oval shape head but his skin is more of a copper color. His eyes are bright green with a small blue circle around his pupil. His hair is straight and black but it seems to fall perfectly on his head.

The introduce themselves as Zeke and Uriah. Interesting names but it seems to fit them. Tobias is also there but I decide to ignore him. We're all sitting there, eating, laughing, joking, it's quite the party. I actually feel like I belong here. Of course it all down-hill from there.

Near the end of lunch Tobias stands up, "Alex." he says, "Can I talk with you. Alone." he adds. I nod and head out into the hallway, Tobias following me closely. I expect an apology from him but instead I get this. "What were you doing with Eric the other night?" he asked, anger filling his voice. "It's none of your business." I snap, "You don't care what I do anyway." This seems to set him off, "Why can't you see that you don't belong here!" he cries, "Your too fragile for Dauntless! You're not brave enough for Dauntless! You'll die before the first stage of training is up!". This wounds me horribly. My face becomes red with anger, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" I'm practically shouting. A little voice in my head is telling me to calm down but there's a louder voice urging me on. "What do you care! YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT INSULT ME AND BEING ME DOWN SINCE I GOT HERE! MAYBE YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WASN'T CUT OUT FOR DAUNTLESS!" I scream shaking in fury.

I must have hit a nerve because before I can flinch his hand is up and strikes me with such force I stumble back a little. I clutch my cheek and look at him. "Your just like him." I whisper, "Your just like Marcus!" I screech and run out, clutching my cheek tears forming in my eyes.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKOAGEBREAKOAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

I sit inside the training room, ice on my cheek. Skylar and Wes are sitting across from me. They keep asking what happened but I don't respond. I don't do anything but sit there and think.

I think about all the times Tobias comforted me. All the times he made my life worthwhile. Then my mind turns to all the times Marcus beat me. All the times Marcus slapped me.

_Tobias sits with me in the room we share. Its crammed with both of our beds in there but Marcus wouldn't have it any other way even though out spare bedroom is being used for nothing right now. I clutch my cheek and sit with Tobias on his bed. His cheek has a bruise on it but he's all eyes for me.  
"Are you ok?" he asks for the hundredth time. I nod putting on a brave face. "Peachy." I mutter with a smile. Tobias allows a small smile, "Good, now do you think you can go to bed?" he asks and I realize its 10:00 o'clock at night. I nod, "Thanks Toby." I whisper as he lays down._

It's a small memory but it's one of the best ones I have. A rare moment of peace for Tobias and I. Skylar and Wes are still staring at me concerned but we don't get any time to talk because that moment Tobias and Eric walk in, setting up for more training. Tobias walks over to me, "Alex." He asks tenderly, "Are you ok?". The memory fights to surface but I press it down. This isn't Tobias this is Four, cruel Dauntless member who takes after Marcus.

"Just peachy, Four." I respond with an icy glare.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter, I thought it would add some intensity to it. So I've been reading your comments and here is where we stand with Alex and her match.**

**Eric: 2 votes**

**Zeke: 1 vote**

**Uriah: 3 votes.**

**Uriah is currently in the lead Eric close behind! Keep posting your opinion in the comments and we'll see what happens. **

**Until the next update!**

**~Cio**

**SxBxKxH**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**A couple days later. **

Today are the fights. My first fight. I don't know who I'm going against but I bet I could kick anybody's ass. I've been spending a lot of time in the training room, when I'm not hanging out with Zeke, Uriah, or Eric of course. I've been hanging out with those three more and more . I can't really decide who I like though.

I walk into the training room, earlier then everybody else, as always. I start warming up and soon I lose track of time. Four walks in at preciously 6:00 am. The other initiates should be arriving in half an hour. He doesn't try to communicate to me, every since he slapped me we decided to keep our distance. I don't know what it is this morning but I stalk up to him.

"You still owe me an apology." I say testily. Dauntless is getting to me. He looks at me, "Look, I'm sorry ok." he says not even bothering to look at me. I shake my head, "At least have the decency to look me in the eyes!" I say snapping my fingers in front of his face. He looks up, his all to familiar blue and grey eyes. I'm glad my eyes aren't like that, my eyes are green. Bright green, no blue in them. I realize as I stare into his eyes, he's crying. Not crying crying but he's getting teary-eyed. He looks me dead in the eyes, "Alex, I'm sorry." he says the tears threatening to fall. I don't know how to respond so I nod, "Apology accepted." I say. He nods and goes back to writing on the board. I look over his shoulder, it's the matching for today's fights! YAY! I stare past him, this is how its gonna go:

· Derik vs. Wes. I predict Derik will win, like all bad people he's a killer fighter.

· Christopher vs. Lilly. Lilly definitely. Chris is too slow to catch Lilly.

· Zachery vs. Skylar. I don't know who to choose with this one. It's a pretty even match.

· Karman vs. Mason. Karman I think. Mason is fast and agile but he's worn out quickly.

· Rose vs. Alex.

I laugh out loud when I hear my name, I've been training like a dog and Rose is a small petite Candor girl who uses looks to get her way. As I was reading the names all the other initiates woke up. I crack my knuckles slightly, "Let's do this." I mutter.

As I predicted Derik beat Wes in the first minutes, and man was it bloody. Derik refused to give up and tortured poor Wes for all it was worth. Tobias eventually stepped in and stopped him before any serious damage could have been done. Wes broke his nose though and blacked out from a hit to the temple.

Chris surprisingly beat Lily but just a tad. Chris went in strong in the beginning and Lily blacked out thanks to a well timed hit to the face. Zach and Skylar's fight was bloody. Both are stubborn and refused to lose. In the end though Skylar emerged victorious, with a broken arm. Karman beat Mason but she did it with dignity. She only fought when it we necessary and didn't go over-kill like some people.

Finally its my turn.

I step into the ring with Rose. Tobias gives the ok for us to start fighting and we circle each other. In a few seconds I have her sized up. Her legs are too far apart, that'll be easy it exploit. I notice a tiny thing though, she's favoring her right side just slightly. I remember she fell in The Pit last week. We're interrupted when Eric shouts, "GET ON WITH IT!" So I do.

I go in with a round house kick, I successfully hit her in the hip and she buckles slightly. She tries to return the punch but doesn't get a chance because I catch her fist and deliver a swift blow to her nose. She lets out a small whimper but doesn't black out, I shake. I lean in to kick her in her weak right side but I falter at the last second.

_He kicks me and I scream. "TOBY!" I yell._

My foot reaches right under her knee. Though I last strength she buckles, and I take the opportunity to go in and elbow her in the face and punch her in the stomach. I hesitate.

_He punches me in the face, my nose gushing blood. I fall to the ground and he punches me in the gut. I cry out in pain, "Stop." I say weakly. _

Tobias pulls me out of the ring. I realize that all through my memories I was kicking and punching Rose. I look and I find her, laying on the mat a bloody heap. I look away, horrified and ashamed of my own actions. I run out of the room, ignoring Eric and Tobias's voices yelling after me.

What have I done?

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update, had to take quarterly exams at school. YUK! Anyway, I'll try to update again tomorrow don't worry! I know this chapter is a little shorter but I think its a good chapter. **

**Here's where Alex's match stands:**

**Uriah: 8**

**Eric: 10**

**Zeke: 2**

**So Zeke's not feeling any love soon. Uriah and Eric are pretty close though so keep voting! The competition will end soon so get your votes in now!**

**OMG I can't believe I have two pages of reviews already! ahh its so exciting! And we are nearing 2,000 views! O MY GOSH! THAT AMZAING! Thank you guys so much! It really means a lot to me. **

**~Cio**

**SxBxKxH**


End file.
